1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to syringes, e.g., hypodermic syringes, such are utilized for injection of medicament into the body tissues of human and animal patients. More specifically, this invention relates to a hypodermic syringe having a plunger, piston and needle support structure or needle unit that permits retraction of the needle support and its needle into the plunger of the syringe to prevent the possibility of inadvertent needle pricks and which incorporates a frangible plunger seal that may be broken or separated away to prevent subsequent use or re-use of the syringe.
This invention also relates to single-use syringes which automatically retracts a standard interface needle into the syringe when the plunger is substantially fully depressed which is more easily and/or less costly to produce.
This invention also relates to syringes which can be used only once, i.e., single-use syringes, and/or to syringes which utilize a built-in safety system which cannot be easily overridden by a user thereof.
This invention also relates to syringes which utilize one or more features disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 12/951,925 filed on Nov. 22, 2010 or in combination with one or more features disclosed herein.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In hospitals, nursing home facilities and the like, injection of medicament into the body tissues of patients is done on a daily basis. Typical hypodermic syringes are provided with a barrel having a needle that is fixed or removably attached at one end thereof. A plunger typically having an elastomeric piston is movable within the barrel to load the barrel with liquid medicament by suction as the plunger and piston are moved within the barrel in a direction away from the needle. After the needle has penetrated the body tissues of the patient, as the direction of movement of the plunger and piston are reversed and the piston is forced toward the needle, medicament contained within the barrel will be injected through the needle into the body tissues.
After hypodermic syringes have been used in this manner, those syringes that are disposable present a significant problem to users, e.g., hospital or nursing home staff, because the possibility of inadvertent needle pricks subject personnel to the possibility of cross-contamination by, among other things, virile or bacterial contaminants that might be present on the needle after its use. In an effort to avoid the possibility of inadvertent needle pricks special waste containers are often provided at hospital facilities into which the used disposable hypodermic syringes are placed. These containers and the syringes contained therein are then disposed of in a specifically organized manner to insure against the possibility of inadvertent infectious contamination of nursing personnel. Further, refuse handlers and other persons who might inadvertently come into contact with the used hypodermic syringes are also subject to the same hazards. Often times the needles themselves are bent over so as to minimize the possibility of inadvertent needle pricks and to preclude the possibility of subsequent use of disposable hypodermic syringes.
In certain situations, medicaments are injected into patients and not quickly thereafter discarded properly. Instead, the used syringe is placed in a temporary position. After the procedure has ended, the syringe can be manually recovered for disposal. However, between the time of use and the time of disposal, there is the possibility that inadvertent needle pricks will occur. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a suitable way protecting personnel, e.g., nursing personnel, paramedics and other persons, from the hazards of inadvertent needle pricks as they go about their daily tasks.
It is therefore desirable to provide a syringe that includes a system for rendering the needle thereof to a protected, completely encapsulated condition such that it is less likely to cause, after use, an inadvertent needle prick during its handling or during its disposal. It is also desirable to provide a syringe having the capability of causing the automatic retraction of the needle to a position inside the plunger of the syringe and maintaining the needle in its retracted position so that the needle of the syringe is always enclosed after its use, thus precluding the possibility that the needle might cause an accidental needle prick as the syringe is subsequently handled. It is also desirable to provide a syringe of the disposable type that is provided with facility for rendering it completely inoperative such that it can not be subsequently used. Additionally, it is desirable to provide for a syringe which also has minimal dead-space so that it can be ideally used for injecting very expensive medicaments with minimal waste. Finally, it is desirable to provide for a syringe which also has a system for selectively locking the plunger in a substantially fully depressed position so that the syringe can have dual, multiple, and/or parallel safety systems, i.e., one system can include causing the needle unit to retract into the plunger and another system can include locking the plunger in a substantially fully depressed position.